Happy Birthday Kuroko!
by CatyUchihaWix
Summary: Kuroko volvía de comprar las bebidas para el equipo, cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle..."Habían 5 personas que sobraban en el gimnasio...", Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko!, ¿Que sera lo que tienen preparado nuestros genios Favoritos...? KagaKuro, AllxKuro Lemon, no se si solo con Kagami o con mas Disfruten! Cap 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Kagami=Kuroko**

**Kise=Kurokocchi**

**Aomine=Tetsu**

**Akashi=Tetsuya**

**Midorima=Kuroko, Kuroko-nanodayo**

**Murasakibara= Kuro-chin**

**Momoi= tetsu-kun**

**Habrá lemon si o si, pero no estoy segura si solo con kagami o con mas...**

**_Editado y corregido por KuroKuro_** **_Disfruten!_**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Después de la derrota de Rakuzan, por parte de Seirin, muchas cosas cambiaron en la vida de nuestro peli-celeste, o mejor dicho, volvieron a la normalidad. Había recuperado y reconstruido los lazos con sus antiguos compañeros de la Generación de los Milagros, además de haber ganado nuevos compañeros de equipo y amigos.

Kuroko, que se encontraba dentro de su entrenamiento diario, caminaba en dirección al negocio que estaba al frente de la escuela. La entrenadora lo había mandado en busca de bebidas deportivas para finalizar el entrenamiento. El verano estaba por comenzar, y el calor cada vez estaba más insoportable. Aunque esto no le afectaba mucho a nuestro inexpresivo amigo…

Ya pagadas las bebidas, y su malteada de vainilla (que no era tan buena como la de Maji Burger, pero por ser de vainilla igual la consumía), se encaminó en dirección a la escuela, después de todo, el guardia no había notado su pequeña salidita…

Iba a cruzar la calle cuando de pronto, una molesta y chillona voz (a su parecer) gritó su nombre con esa desesperante muletilla…

-¡KUROKOCCHI….!...-

-...-

Decidido a actuar como si no hubiera escuchado a su ex-compañero de equipo, cruzó la calle rápidamente con tal de escapar de ese molesto rubio…

_Pero no se dió cuenta de que un auto iba hacia él…_

-¡CUIDADO…!-

Kise llegó junto a kuroko y le tiró del brazo para jalarlo hacia a él. Pudo salvarlo justo a tiempo de una inevitable muerte. Cayendo en el proceso.

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡Eso puede ser peligroso!-

-...Gracias, Kise-kun...pero ...¿Podrías soltarme…?-

-¿Eh?...-

Kise por fin se dió cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban. Kurokocchi está a horcajadas de él, justo encima de su parte baja. Y él, sujetándolo por la cintura mientras lo apegaba a él, de forma en que sus pechos se rozaban levemente…

-¡L-lo siento Kurokocchi!...-

-...-

Ambos se incorporaron rápidamente. Kise ayudó a recoger las bebidas esparcidas en el piso. Todas se habían salvado, menos una…

_-Mi malteada de Vainilla…-_ La voz de Kuroko sono deprimida, como si le hubieran quitado lo más importante de su vida…

"_Pero...lo más importante en la vida de_ _Kurokocchi era el Basket,...¿no...?"_

O eso es lo que trataba de pensar Kise al ver la mirada de odio que le dirigía su amado Kurokocchi…

-Kise-kun...Muere...-

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡Hidoi!... ¡Acabo de salvarte la vida! ¡¿Y tú me quieres muerto por una _simple malteada_!?-

_Ohhh, grave horror. Nadie en su sano juicio llamaría a la preciada malteada de vainilla de Kuroko una_ "_**Simple malteada"**__... Kise había cavado su propia tumba._

-...-

-¿Kurokocchi…?-

Kuroko tomó tranquilamente una de las latas con bebida energética. La miró como si estuviera examinándola, golpeó con los nudillos la superficie, como comprobando su dureza, y la movió levemente de arriba a abajo, para ver cuánto era lo que más o menos pesaba…

Y…

-¡IGNITE PASS, KAI!-

-¡AHHHHHH MI NARIZ, MI NARIZ!...-

Lanzó la botella a la nariz de kise con una trayectoria perfecta.

-¡Pudiste haberme roto la nariz Kurokocchi!-

-...No lo hice…?, creo que debería entrenar un poco más entonces…-

-¡Hidoi!...-

-...-

Kuroko simplemente lo ignoró. Cruzó la calle, esta vez mirando si algún vehículo pasaba. Siguió su camino con un Kise pisándole los talones. Paró y miró a Kise con reproche.

-Necesitas algo…?-

-Eh?, Ah! no Kurokocchi, que amable jeje…. -

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me sigues...?-

-Mmm?, jeje, no te sigo, tengo que ir a hablar con tu entrenadora…-

-¿De qué?-

-Hi-mi-tsu…-

-...-

Soltando un suspiro, Kuroko desistió de la idea de seguirle el juego a Kise, nunca mostraba interés en algo y esta no iba a ser la excepción…

Abrieron la puerta del gimnasio, y se adentraron en él, pero notaron algo raro…

_Habían 5 personas de más dentro del lugar…_

Todos fijaron su vista en el rubio que entraba, cuando se percataron, que justo al frente suyo, un peli-celeste cargaba con unas pesadas bolsas, y los miraba con extrañez…

-Ehmm, ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí…?-

-Yoh, Tetsu!-

-Tetsuya, ha pasado un tiempo…

-Kuro-chin… me das un refresco….?-

-Hola, Tetsu-kun!-

-...Oha-asa me dijo que tenía que verme con acuario...nanodayo…-

-...-

La Kiseki no Sedai se había reunido nuevamente, pero, exactamente para que…

-1….-

-2….-

-3….-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tetsuya!-

Los Kisekis gritaron cada uno diciendo el nombre de su fantasmal amigo con su muletilla.

-¿Eh…?- Kuroko miró extrañado a sus viejos amigos... Ni el mismo se había acordado de que hoy era su cumpleaños...

-¡¿Ehhh?!-

Kagami fue el más sorprendido de todos, más que el mismo Kuroko…

"_Era el cumpleaños de __**su**_ _Kuroko, y él no se había acordado…?_

Se sentía el peor amigo del mundo... esperen… le había dicho _su_ Kuroko..?

Tanto entrenamiento le debía estar quemando neuronas…

Pero lo más importante…

"_¿Qué se supone que tenían preparado los de Kiseki no sedai para su peli-celeste…?"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Gracias por leer has aqui, todavía soy principiante , por si hat muchos errores, pero mejorare!_

_Dejen review o secuestrare a su gato... .-._

_okno_

_solo a sus peluches :3_

_byebye!1_

_:D_


	2. ¡Happy Yellow Birthday!

-¿Etto…?

-No seas asi, Tetsu…-

-Supongo… entonces, Muchas gracias por recordarlo…-

El peli-celeste se inclinó levemente aun sin expresión en el rostro. No es que no estuviera feliz, todo lo contrario, estaba muy contento, pero el hecho era que le habían tomado por sorpresa. Además, estaban en plena práctica de equipo…

-¿Entonces que esperas, Kurokocchi?, ¡vámonos ya que la sesión esta por comenzar!.-

-Se...sión….?-

-¡De que babosadas hablas Kise!, Si yo me llevaré a Tetsu primero, además, ¡los boletos no se gastan solos!-

-...¿Boletos…?-

-Pero...yo quería a Kuro-chin~, Kuro-chin es mio...munh~…-

-Atsushi...yo seré el primero, sin objeciones…-

-...Si... Aka-chin~…-

-Pues yo tengo una objeción-nanodayo.-

-Ni que estuviéramos en un estrado Midorin…-

-¡Urusai-nanodayo!...-

Mientras tanto, Kagami veía la escena confundido. ¿De qué mierda estaban hablando los subnormales?, ¿Sesiones?, ¿Boletos?, y más importante. ¿En donde mierda encajaba él en esos planes? Ni loco dejaba a Kuroko ir con esa bola de retrasados.

Al mismo tiempo, Kuroko miraba confundido a todos. Le encantaría pasar tiempo con todos (Menos con Kise, Kise le sacaba de quicio), pero el entrenamiento era más importante…

-Etto...Lo siento mucho….Pero estamos a mitad del entrenamiento…-

-No te preocupes, Tetsuya. Ya hemos hablado con la entrenadora.-

-Pero…-

-Descuida, Kuroko-kun, creo que podemos hacer una excepción por ser tu cumpleaños. Pero, que sea la única vez, ¿Okey...?-

-Entrenadora...Aún así…- Kuroko sonaba disconforme. Estaba agradecido por el detalle de sus amigos, pero, aún asi, no quitaba el hecho de que perdía horas de entrenamiento, y lo que más quería en ese momento, era entrenar…

-¡Kurokocchi!, esta bien que te guste el baloncesto, ¡Pero es tu cumpleaños!-

-Bueno…-

-¡Pero nada!, ¿¡Y ustedes creen que pueden llegar y sacar a Kuroko asi como asi?!-

Kagami estaba mosqueado. ¿Por qué lo dejaban pintado?, él era la actual luz de Kuroko, así que él tenía más derecho que toda esa banda de anormales. Bueno… Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía si eso de "Luz y Sombra", influía más allá del basketball, después de todo, era la vida privada de su amigo…¡Pero no, no, y no!,¡El era su luz, fuera y dentro de la cancha, y tema cerrado!.

-¿¡Y tú en qué te metes, Bakagami?! Ven Testu nos queda tiempo de sobra.-

-Ni lo pienses, Daiki, yo seré el único que saldrá con Tetsuya…¿Oíste...?- Akashi sacó las nuevas y recién pulidas tijeras con triple filo que había comprado. Suspiró, las estaba guardando para alguna ocasión especial, pero, después de todo, aún valdría la pena estrenarlas con el moreno…

-¡A-Akashi, Ni creas que le te-tengo miedo a esas tijeras tuyas!-

-Aka-chin~… Mine-chin se va hacer en sus pantalones~…-

-¡No mientas, maldito Murasakibara!-

-Dai-chan...estas temblando…-

-Satsuki, no fastidies…-

-¡Que cruel, Dai-chan!-

-¿Podemos apurarnos Aka-chin~…?, tengo hambre~…-

-Solo espera, Atsushi…-

-Nee, qué tal si lo dejamos al azar…? Ya saben, con el juego de la escalera…-

-...-

-...-

-Nunca pensé que estaría vivo en el momento que Kise-chin dijera algo inteligente~…munch...-

-Pff..JAJAJAJA ¡EN TU CARA KISE! JAJAJAJA.- Aomine se retorcía de la risa en el suelo, mientras los demás solo reían por el comentario de el peli-morado.

-¡Murasakibaracchi! ¡Hidoi-ssu!-

-Bueno… No importa, solo hagamos el maldito juego, Oha-asa no estará de humor-nanodayo.-

-Como sea, dejémoslo así, cada quién dos horas con Tetsu-kun, yo voy con Dai-chan, asi que no me cuenten…-

-Me parece bien...terminamos alrededor de las 8:00, nos daría tiempo de sobra-nanodayo…-

-¡Eso. Momoicchi!-

-Bueno, solo hagan el jodido juego de una vez ¡Se va el tiempo!-

-No seas impaciente, Aomine, hoy es mal día para los de tu signo, Oha-asa mencionó que la paciencia es la virtud más requerida para hoy-nanodayo…-

-Bueno...creo que aquí tengo un lápiz y un papel…-

-Momoicchi siempre lleva de todo en su bolso...sugoi-desu…-

-Una mujer siempre es precavida, Ki-chan…-

-Por no decir paranoicas…-

-¡Dai-chan!-

-Si, si, lo siento, lo siento…-

Momoi sacó un papel, y empezó a dibujar las líneas, para después poner los nombres de cada uno y los números con turnos…

**(N/A: cuaderno_de_ ?v=56&id=34970la escalera que hicieron para decidir los turnos con Tetsu ...la ise yo :3 es únicamente mía y con los nombres de Kiseki No Sedai…)**

-¡Si!, ¡Seré el primero con Kurokocchi!...-

-...-

-...Maldito seas Kise…-

-...-

Kuroko estaba algo enojado. Ni siquiera le había preguntado su opinión y ya habían decidido por él...

Akashi, por otro lado, también estaba enfadado, él ya tenía claro que no era _absoluto_, pero no quitaba el hecho de que siempre , bueno, casi siempre las cosas salen tal y como él quiere… Miró a la lista con algo de odio, todavía alcanzaban a llegar al lugar donde planeaba llevar a Tetsuya, pero, aún así, él quería pasar el día junto al peli-celeste…

Los "turnos", habían quedado así…

Akashi= 5

Aomine= 3

Kise= 1

Midorima= 4

Murasakibara= 2

-Chicos…-

-¡Sin quejas Kurokocchi! ¡Vamos que llegamos tarde!-

-¡Kisecchin…! ¡Trae a Kuro-chin a la hora…!-

-¡Hai-ssu!-

Kise salió rápidamente con un Kuroko a cuestas. La limusina los estaba esperando en la salida de la preparatoria Seirin.

-No creo que lo haga... ese maldito de Kise…-

-Oha-asa dijo que Géminis cumpliría todas sus promesas-nanodayo…-

Y Kagami, harto de no ser influyente en todo eso, sin contar el hecho de que se llevaron a Kuroko sin su consentimiento (porque lo necesitaba, era su luz después de todo), explotó...

-¿¡Pero qué se creen ustedes Bastardos?!.-

-Ehh...Kaga-chin se enojó~…-

-Dime, Taiga...Si tan molesto estás...significa que al menos recordaste el Cumpleaños de Tetsuya…¿No es así...?-

-...-

-¡Ja! Tetsu se consiguió una luz, además de estúpida, averiada…jeje...-

-¡Maldito Ahomine!-

-¿¡Que dijiste, Bakagami?!-

-¡Cállense ustedes dos-nanodayo!-

-¡Tú cállate, Cuatro ojos!- Entonaron al unísono…

-¿¡Nani?!-

-...Munch~...-

-¡Paren!-

A Akashi le empezaba a dar un dolor de cabeza de solo escuchar a esos inadaptados. Suspiró, ni siquiera se habían preocupado de lo más importante…

-¿Alguien le preguntó a Kise-chin donde se llevó a Kuro-chin~…? ¿Dónde nos encontraremos~...?...munch...-

-...-

Estaba comprobado. La Kiseki no Sedai no era más que una bola de estúpidos subnormales que se golpearon la cabeza al nacer...y Kagami también…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kise-kun...Por favor , suéltame.-

-Nop…-

-Kise-kun…-

El peli-azul no hizo más que suspirar. Le iba a tener que mandar otro Ignite Pass Kai a su _retrasado_amigo.

Mp

-¡Vamos, Kurokocchi, que hay que vestirnos!-

-¿Vestirnos…?-

El modelo guió al peli-azul a lo que parecía ser el vestuario. Entraron y el peli-celeste pudo contemplar miles y miles de toneladas de ropa diferente. Productos de belleza y un gran espejo en la pared. Realizó una meuca. Kise ya sabía cuales eran sus _gustos_, pero eso no quería decir que era afeminado, y , que lo haya traído a un lugar para maquillarse y ponerse ropa, de verdad que lo ofendía.

Aún así, absteniéndose de escuchar las quejas del peli-celeste ,Kise le obligó a cambiarse de ropa, y ponerse un conjunto que, según él, era de lo más ridículo del mundo. Parecía que un unicornio les había vomitado encima. Aún no entendía cómo era que Kise podía usar esa ropa diariamente, bueno, era Kise en todo caso, así que no debería de sorprenderle.

Se dejó hacer. No tenía muchas ganas de discutir, por lo que se dejó arrastrar por los miles y miles de conjuntos de ropa que le pasaba Kise.

A los minutos después, cuando el rubio por fin se había decidido por uno, chasqueó los dedos, e , inmediatamente llegaron unas jóvenes con un maquillaje...un poco._..excesivo,_que quede claro, que solo un poco, bueno, si así es que le quieren llamar a un Kilo de maquillaje…

Volviendo al asunto, estas... señoritas, lo tomaron por los hombros (después de encontrarlo claro, no olviden que él tenía poca presencia) y lo sentaron en la silla giratoria al frente de los espejos...¡Oh no, eso no!, ¡Ni loco lo iban a maquillar!, trato de escapar, pero una de las muchachas lo empujó a su lugar. Miró con miedo a esas personas se le acercaban con no sé qué cosméticos en la mano, y de pronto..._Todo se volvió negro..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Kise-kun...- _Siseó Kuroko por cuarta vez, quinta vez...

-No pongas esa cara Kurokocchi, ¡trata de divertirte!...-

-...- Torció la boca en desacuerdo. Estaban en media sesión de fotos para la revista "_Dream"_, y el rubio no paraba de hacer miles de poses para jugar con la cámara, mientras lo arrastraba a él en el camino. Él simplemente se quedaba parado mirando a la nada. Era tedioso, y quería irse...

-Kurokocchi...-

Ryouta bajó la vista decepcionado, sabía de primera mano que Kurokocchi no se estaba divirtiendo, es más, debía ser una tortura para él. El solo quería que fueran más cercanos. Pero al parecer, su plan se fue al caño...

-K-Kurokocchi... e-este, mejor nos vamos, ¿si?, n-no quiero arruinarte tu dia especial, jeje- Trato de sonreír lo mas espontáneamente que podía, intentando sacar todas sus cualidades de actor, pero lo único que consiguió, fue una mueca de lo más falsa que había.

-...Kise-kun...-

Suspiró. Solo sería por esta vez...

Subió a la silla que estaba en el set, justo detrás de Kise, y posó sus brazos en los hombros de este, se sacó su sombrero, y se lo colocó a un Kise aún sorprendido por el "abrazo", que le estaba proporcionando Kurokocchi. El peli-celeste lo acercó más a él y sonrío a la cámara.

-Queso...-

_Click_

Kuroko se bajó de la silla y se encaminó a los vestuarios para cambiarse. Mientras tanto, el rubio se quedó estático, seguía en shock. Sacudió la cabeza y salió en busca de peli-celeste.

Entró al camerino y buscó con la vista a su amigo fantasmal, su miss-direction si que le ayudaba en estos casos. Cuando por fin dió con la delgada figura de su amigo (que casualmente, se encontraba al frente suyo) sintió como su cara se tornaba más caliente de lo habitual, y como un rojo carmín empezaba a adornar sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que sus labios se entreabrían emitiendo un ligero jadeo de asombro.

Kurokocchi estaba completamente desnudo, si no fuera por ese diminuto boxer que alcanzaba a cubrir sus partes nobles, y dándole la espalda. No era que Kise nunca hubiera visto al peli-celeste desnudo, todo lo contrario, en sus días de Teiko, siempre se cambiaban en el mismo camerino, y hasta se bañaban juntos. Aún recordaba la vez en que, de tanto mirar a Kurokocchi en las duchas, su _pequeño amigo_decidió levantarse en el momento menos oportuno, joder, aún se acordaba de la paliza que le había dado Akashicchi cuando su ojo del emperador detectó su _problemita. _Además de que que toda la Generación de los Milagros lo miró feo y se burlaron de él durante el resto del mes, excepto Kurokocchi, el no entendía ni jota a lo que se referían sus compañeros cuando lo llamaban "El pervertido del baño", entre otros sobrenombres...

Aún así, en el momento en que sus ojos delinearon minuciosamente la figura de su antiguo compañero, no pudo evitar percatarse de un pequeño detalle.

Kurokocchi había crecido. Sus músculos estaban más marcados, y su piel se veía aún más suave y dura que antes, mientras que si bajaba la vista por su espalda, podía notar como su _retaguardia_se había puesto más firme y redonda que en sus días de secundaria...

"_Joder...Kurokocchi se ha puesto aún más bueno que antes..."_

Intentando que un inevitable chorro de sangre saliera de su nariz, se acercó al pálido cuerpo de su amigo, justo en el momento en que este se daba vuelta para encararlo...

-¿Kise-ku...-?

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el fuerte estruendo que se escuchó dentro del camerino en el momento justo en el que Kise le había jalado el brazo y acorralado junto a la pared, en el mismo momento en que le abrazaba pasando una mano por sus hombros y otra por su cintura...

-_¡...Kurokocchi~...!-_

-...K-kise-kun...?-

El autocontrol del rubio se estaba yendo al caño, aunque no quería espantar al peli-celeste, no quitaba al hecho de que era un hombre en plena pubertad, y , por ende, sus bajos instintos salían solos...

Extrañado, nuestro peli-celeste procuró tratar de salir de agarre del rubio, obviamente, fallando en el intento. Kise-kun seguía siendo más fuerte y grande que él...

-Y-yo...Kurokocchi...yo quería mostrarte Kurokocchi lo que me gustaba...quería que p-pasaremos más tiempo juntos, y... que conocieras más de mí...-

-...¿?...-

-Por eso...yo ...Kurokocchi, hay algo que he querido decirte hace mu-mucho tiempo-ssu...-

-...¿Kise-kun...?-

El corazón del rubio empezó a latir cada vez más fuerte. Estaba nervioso, siempre había soñado con este momento, en el que Kurokocchi le decía que sí a sus sentimientos antes ocultos, en donde él podía sacar ese nudo que siempre había estado en su corazón...

Acercó su rostro lentamente a la cara de su inexpresivo amigo, mientras que la mano que descansaba en sus hombros, dio paso para tomar con cuidado la barbilla de el peli-celeste, el cual ahora se encontraba entre paralizado y confundido, pero aún así, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por la cercanía de el rubio-copy-cat...

Acarició la mejilla ahora sonrojada de Kuroko, al mismo tiempo sus labios se acercaban aún más a los del peli-celeste. Podía sentir su aliento chocar con su barbilla, y ver los azulados ojos del pei-celeste brillar con un extraño sentimiento...

-Kurokocchi...yo...-

-...-

Acercó aún más sus labios rozando su nariz con la de este. Vió como el peli-celeste entrecerró los ojos levemente, y empezaba a respirar aún más fuerte mientras que su cuerpo se tensaba...

-Yo...Kurokocchi...to t-te am...-

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RIIIIINGGGGGGGG!

-...-

-...-

_Maldito sea el que creó los celulares_

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó Kise al momento en que al algún desgraciado se le ocurrió llamar justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo _importante_a su amado Kurokocchi...

Para cuando ya se había dado cuenta el peli-celeste había escapado del agarre de sus brazos, para terminar de vestirse y salir de la puerta apresurado, sin que el rubio pudiera percatarse del carmín que adornaba sus mejillas...

"_Había metido la pata..."_

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RIIINNNGGG!

_-_¡YA! ¡JODER! ¿¡QUIÉN HABLA?!-

-**Kise-chin~ estás arrestado por secuestro a mano armada~...munch...Deja a Kuro-chin donde pueda verlo o dispararé~...munch...-**

-¿Eh...? ¿Murasakibaracchi...?-

-**Tiene derecho a guardar silencio~...munch...-**

-¡Murasakibaracchi! ¡Me interrumpiste en un momento importante!-

-**Kise-chin~... es mi turno con Kuro-chin~...munch...devuélvemelo~...munch...-**

**-**...No hables de él como si fuera un objeto...- Una gota cayó de la frente de Kise mientras oía el discurso de su infantil amigo...

-**¿Dónde está Kuro-chin~...?-**

-¡No te lo diré!-

Peep-Peep-Peep

-...¿?...-

Un mensaje llegó al celular del modelo, soltó un suspiro, le cortó a Murasalkibara y revisó el mensaje...

"**Si no le dices a Atsushi donde esta Tetsuya,**

**yo mismo me encargare de eliminarte,**

**todavía puedo estrenar mis nuevas tijeras de triple filo..."**

**ATTE. Akashi Seijuuro.**

-..¿¡?!...-

¿¡Como mierda Akashicci sabía eso?!

Peep-Peep-Peep

"**Soy absoluto, Ryouta,**

**me sorprende que aún no te quede claro...**

**Si lo deseas, te puedo...aclarar...la memoria."**

**ATTE. Akashi Seijuuro.**

…

Akashicchi daba miedo...

_Pero era cool..._

"_Maldito seas Akashicchi..."_

Deprimido y con lágrimas en los ojos, salió en busca de el peli-celeste, seguramente estaría afuera, después de todo, él sabía que no conocía ese lugar de la ciudad, era bastante apartado, y además, muy lujoso. No le extrañaría encontrar la casa de Akashicci en esos barrios.

Tal y como predijo, Kuroko estaba afuera tratando de conseguir señal en su teléfono. Miles de veces le había dicho que se comprara un modelo nuevo, ya que ese que tenia era demasiado viejo y defectuoso, por no decir feo.

No hay que agregar que ese día terminó con un sospechoso moretón en la cara...

-Kurokocchi...-

-...-

Era obvio que Kurokocchi estaba incómodo, se notaba en su postura y en la forma en que lo miraba...

-Y-yo...-

-...Kise-kun...baka...-

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡Hidoi!-

Al menos las cosas volvieron a la normalidad...

-Murasakibara-kun me acaba de llamar, dice que vendrá en unos minutos...y algo de que te pisoteara hasta la muerte...

_Mierda... Estaba jodido..._

_-...-_

_-...-_

-Ah! ¡Casi me olvido de lo más importante-ssu!...jeje..-

El rubio sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolso, era un presente, tenía papel de regalo celeste claro y un listón azul.

-...¿?...-

-¡Tanjobi Omedetou! (1)-

-Kise-kun...-

Kuroko lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. No esperaba que Kise le diera un obsequio, después de todo, lo llevó a su sesión y le hizo ponerse ropa _cara_, al punto de tener que sacarse un ojo para pagarla...

-¡No seas así Kurokocchi!, ¡Vamos, ábrelo!-

-Kise-kun...-

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Era Kise-kun después de todo, no se esperaba más de él.

Abrió el regalo con cuidado de no romper el papel, sorprendido, abrió los ojos al ver el contenido de la caja. Guió sus ojos a los del rubio y lo miró con reproche.

Era ropa de marca, simple, de su estilo, pero se notaba a primera vista que era cara, además de eso, había una colonia de esas que eran costosas y salían en la televisión...

-Kise-kun...-

-¡No me mires asi! , se que no te gusta que te regalen cosas caras, pero se que la última vez que salimos te quedaste viendo este conjunto-ssu ¡Asi que aceptalo!-

-Kise-kun...- Suspiró, pero, no pudo evitar que un cálido sentimiento se formara en su pecho...- Kise-kun...Gracias..-

Kuroko sonrió con ganas al momento que se ponía de puntillas y le daba un sutil beso en la mejilla, no era de esas personas expresivas o demostrativas de cariño...pero, por esta vez, haría una excepción...-

El rubio en ese momento jadeó anonadado, mientras dejaba que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas.

Kurokocchi era tan mono... sacudió su cabeza. Ahora si que no respondía a sus actos. A la mierda que estuvieran en plena luz del dia, a la mitad de la calle, y con las fanáticas acechándolo desde un punto en el que no podía verlas...pero estaban ahí...

Volvió a tomar a Kurokocchi de la cintura, y lo acercó a él...

Acercó su rostro al del contrario mientras entrecerraba los ojos...

y...

-Kise-chin~, manos arriba, está arrestado~...munch... tiene derecho a guardar silencio~...munch...-

-...¿Murasakibara-kun...?-

-Murasakibaracchi...q-qué haces con esa pistola...¡O-oe!-

El peli-morado había llegado…

Con una expresión de verdadero enfado, el infantil gigante se acercó con el arma apuntando a un despavorido Kise, que temblaba en forma Chibi aún abrazado a Kuroko...

-Suelta a Kuro-chin~...o disparo...munch~...-

-Mu-Murasakibaracchi...N-no estarás hablando en serio...jeje...¿E-esto es un broma...n-no...?-

-Tres~...munch...-

-¡N-no soltaré a Kurokocchi!-

-Dos~...crunch...-

-...-

Kuroko aún tenía la expresión en blanco. No sabía lo que tramaba el gigante, pero sabía que no le haría ningún daño...a él, a cualquiera le gustaría matar a Kise, simplemente por...bueno, simplemente por ser Kise...

-¡M-Murasakibaracchi!-

-Uno~...-

_Click_

Cuando Kise oyó el sonido del gatillo siendo apretado, no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar el pequeño cuerpo de su peli-celeste amigo de forma en que él quedaba en la trayectoria de la bala, mientras temblaba de miedo. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto...pero de pronto...

-¡AHHHHH MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS! -

_Murasakibara habia dado en el blanco..._

_Kise...había caido…._

_._

_._

_._

_Por una pistola de…¿burbujas…?_

_Oficialmente Kise Ryouta era el Kiseki no Sedai más Baka de todos..._

-¡Murasakibaracchi! ¡Eso arde-ssu!-

-Le advertí a Kise-chin que soltara a Kuro-chin~...munch...-

-...-

El peli-celeste suspiró. Este no era el cumpleaños que había planeado...pero aún así no se quejaba...

-¡Kurokocchi!...¡Dile a Murasakibaracchi que no haga eso!-

-...Murasakibara-kun...es un país libre...- Levantó el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

-¡Hidoi-ssu!-

-Kuro-chin esta de mi lado~...munch...rindete, Kise-chin~...-

Y el rubio empezó a lagrimear por el bullying que le hacían...¡No era justo-ssu! ¡¿Por qué siempre era él?!...

-Nee~ Kuro-chin...¿Nos vamos~?...munch...-

-Ehh, bueno...supongo que si...-

-¡Murasakibaracchi!, ¿No es justo!-

-Kise-chin~...No sabes contar...munch...han pasado ya dos horas y media~...crunch...-

-¡P-Pero!...

-Kuro-chin~ Donde vamos hay batidos de Vainilla~...-

-...-

.

.

.

.

-Adiós Kise-kun, muchas gracias por el regalo. Nos vemos luego...-

-¡K-Kurokocchi!-

Mientras ambos caminaban en dirección al Taxi en donde Murasakibara había llegado, Kise se caía al suelo por su reciente derrota, en modo Chibi y con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que las Fangirls iban tras él...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya dentro del Taxi, Kuroko y Murasakibara procuraron a acomodarse y abrir las ventanas... eran las 12:30 pm y hacía un calor de horrores...

El peli-morado, al ver que Kuro-chin ya se había acomodado en su asiento, susurró unas palabras al conductor mientras éste asentía. Pisó el embrague y el taxi retomó su marcha...

-Murasakibara-kun...¿Dónde vamos?-

-Es una sorpresa Kuro-chin~...munch...¿Quieres?- Ofreció de sus papas el Peli-morado.

-No, muchas gracias, Murasakibara-kun-

El gigante simplemente encogió los hombros en señal de indiferencia. Después de todo, era mejor que Kuro-chin tuviera hambre para cuando llegaran a su destino...

El resto del viaje quedó sumido en un cómodo silencio, solo rompido por los masticares de Murasakibara-kun...

Ya quería ver la expresión de Kuro-chin cuando le diera su sorpresa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

finnnnn :D


End file.
